1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to form assemblies for use in constructing building structures, and more specifically to form assemblies for use in constructing concrete pier pads.
2. Background
Building structures, such as residential dwellings, often have structural posts or columns that hold support beams. For example, vertically oriented posts are often installed in basements, crawl spaces, and other areas to support horizontal beams, which in turn provide support for overlying portions of the structure. As such, significant loads may be applied to these posts. In order to provide a stable footing for such posts and to prevent moisture, frost, and other forces from displacing them, the posts are typically installed on concrete pads, commonly referred to as pier pads.